Hamaji
The Kingdom of Hamaji (Renalik Hamajirin (Altin language), literally "Kingdoms of the Hamaj people") is the third-largest state on earth, and a recognised Great Power. Hamaji is a recognised member of the Council of Kings in Sentar and a signatory of the Gunpowder Treaty. It leads the League of Obedient States, composed of Hamaji, Solad, Ghenar, Barash, Kevar, Sukuma, Ubandi, Arnib, Ghar, Rhalib, Hayra, Melikud, Dukhab, Ramarta, Samar, Ankrabad, and Malhar. These states recognise the Blue King of Hamaji as the sole divinely-appointed king on earth, and follow the Hamijic branch of Saherism. The Kingdom of Hamaji is divided between Metropolitan Hamaji and West Hamaji, with metropolitan Hamaji further subdivided into the kingdoms of Altin, Sahdin, and Mattina. The three kingdoms form a unitary state with local devolved legislatire. Most populous is the Altin region, in the Ramaq Desert in the northwest corner of the continent of Hamaji (which derives its name from the kingdom), along the ancient Manzahr River where both its functional capital of Asham and historical capital of Nefred are located. The Holy City of Warat is located on its west coast, on the Sahdin Channel. The Blue King, Nazrim XIX, resides in Asham but periodically relocates to Warat and Nefred for ritual functions. Sahdin consists of the populated parts of the Sahdin Desert, which forms the Kingdom of Sahdin as an equal partner to Altin as part of metropolitan Hamaji. Sahdin is home to the seven holiest sites in Saherism; only the Holy City of Warat, located in Altin, supersedes them and is the birthplace of Soltirism, Saherism, and Elsarism. Mattina is to the north of Sahdin, on the Rosorro Sea coast, the most ethnically and religiously diverse of the three kingdoms with sizeable Soltiric, Elsarist, Balsarish Meynik, and various other religious minority populations. It is the smallest and most densely populated of the three kingdoms. A royal mandate grants total religious freedom as a right of all residents of Mattina, unique in Hamaji. Romantically, Altin is regarded as the seat of royalty and culture, Sahdin the seat of faith and battle valour, and Mattina the seat of trade and prosperity. Over half of Hamaji's territory consists of its overseas principalities collectively known as West Hamaji, encompassing the entire West Hamajin Subcontinent beyond the tiny enclaves controlled by the Hukuri City-states. West Hamaji is divided into four principalities: [[Gaohra|'Rinan']], Tifara, Mutara, and Nahlad. All of the principalities barring Nahlad are ethnically majority non-Altin, and the majority population of each, again with the exception of Nahlad, practices Janubic Saherism, which is banned under Hamajin law but tolerated by the authorities. Rinan, Tifara and Mutara are all regarded as successors to older sovereign states which accepted Hamaji's rule and came under Hamajin sovereignty, while Nahlad descends from a private Altin colony of traders on the West Hamajin continent later incorporated into the kingdom. The principalities make up the majority of Hamaji's population, consisting of grassland and tropical rainforest with only the small Upper Dasra semi-desert as a desertified region. The West Hamjin interior is quite mountainous and sparsely-populated, but the coastline is heavily urbanised as well as the banks of the navigable rivers that pierce the interior. The Rinan Principality was the most recently incorporated, and retains its native Prince of Gaohra as a mediatised ruler of the principality beneath the sovereignty of the Blue King, unlike the other principalities where the prince is a member of the Blue King's family. As Rinan is a former Daolese colony, the Prince of Gaohra is a member of the Emperor of Daolin's legal household, and conspires to secede from Hamaji and join Daolin as a subject of the Beygir Empire. The city of Fendian in Rinan still retains a majority ethnically-Daolese population.